Miracles
by KatiKrzystofiak2002
Summary: Harry has a twin, who has dark secrets. What happens when the sporty Jordyn Potter comes to Hogwarts with Charity Potter, her little sister who screams at raised voices as well as nasty looking hair. NOW REVAMPED!
1. America to Hogwarts

authors note: Hey everyone! I've rewritten everything! hurrah! Also I'm Now 2 Years older so yay better spelling!oh and the reviewer Sweety Pye you can kiss my ass bitch! I suggest you dont review again because you dont know shit! i was a 7th grader when I wrote this story and I WAS PASSING ENGLISH YOU FRIGID COCHETY OLD WENCH! ALSO I COULD READ SINCE I WAS 3!!!!O GET THE STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS!!!!! Sorry for all you ppl that note didnt apply to but on with the story! I've combined some of the chappys so its longer. I'll put where it breaks to a diffrent "scene" if you'd like to call it that. Okie dokies! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: From America To Hogwarts  
  
Jordyn lay in her bed, she reached for her window and bent the blinds so she could see outside. "God Dammit! Snow again!" she muttered under her breath. "Stupid Snow..." Jordyn grabbed her remote, that controled everything in her room, and turned her lights and stereo on.  
  
Stretching Jordyn got up slowly and she walked into her ajoining bathroom and took a shower got dressed and blow dried /gelled and hairsprayed her midnight black curls to springy perfection. She looked in the mirror to make sure she looked ok. Her green torqouise colored eyes (spelling?) twinkled back at her in her bathroom mirror. She walked back into her room and put her pedsocks on and gabbed her track gear (shorts, sports bra, and spikes) and stuffed it all into her bag. She threw on her track sweatshirt which had her favorite number, which was 13, on the front and POTTER on the back. She grabbed her bag and made her way into the hallway on the second story of her familys' three story house where a horrific sight awaited her.  
  
There in the hall sprawled across the floor was seven year old brother laying dead . She stood frozen with fear and shock untill she heard the bottom stair creak and her heart skipped a beat as she remembered her sister. Her fear became more so as she heard the said someone who had made the stair creak proceed up the stairway leading to the second story. Jordyn turned and ran quickly to her little sisters room, begging silently that she was safe and unharmed. When she got there there was a man in a black cloak looming over the crib. Jordyn skidded past the man and grabbed her baby sister and ran down the stairs to the main hall. When she reached the hall she found to her horror that it was littered with bodies most wearing robes and masks but some were in "regular" apparral.  
  
"Miss Potter, My name is Albus Dumbledore I was a friend of both your parents." he smiled at her and continued, "Don't be frightend all the death eaters have been killed or stunned, but the order and I believe there are more coming. We are taking you into our protection, we are taking you back to hogwarts with us. Come now child we must hurry." Dumbledore grabbed the girls arm and apparated. They landed in a forest and a carrige was stationed just ahead of them. "Quickly now." he beckond. "Into the carrige. It will take us to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Jordyn climed inside and suddenly remembered what her parents had told her several years ago when she had started taking courses from that scool at home. Jordyn sat on the coushiny seat of the carrige deep in thought as it lurched forward making its way as fast as the thestrals could pull it. ""Oh joy,"" she thought to herself ""I'm stranded in England with only the clothes that Charity and I are wearing plus my track stuff for the muggle school team."" Jordyn soon had nodded off to sleep while staring out the window at the blurred countryside.  
  
When Jordyn awoke they were at the castle. "Miss Jordyn we can't keep it a secret about you being Harry Potters twin and other issues." he said sternly but yet there was a mischievious twinkle in his eye. "Yeah, I know, I didnt expect anything else but the little issue of the 'other thing' will not be told, mentioned of, or hinted upon from this point on unless it is completely nescasary." he smiled "Of course Miss Potter, I'm glad we agree on some things. Yes you do make a good point that the 'other thing' shall not be mentioned. We shall talk more later on the terms of things, but now I believe dinner is about or already started. So lets get some food in you, and then you can get some sleep." he smiled another mischievous smile and led her up the steps to the great hall. When they entered everyone looked up to see who had entered when they saw Jordyn and baby Charity they knew somthing was up and then the murmering began to spread like wildfire.  
  
"Studants! May I introduce Miss Jordyn and Charity Potter. Her Secret Keepers were killed today in America by deatheaters. We would like it if you would help Jordyn around and find her classes and such. They have been through quite and ordeal, and I believe it would be best if you save your questions till tomarrow." Dumbledore smiled and whisperd in Jordyn's ear "Thats Harry," pointing to the Gryffindor table, which was also hers, Charity's and her deceased brother Josh's. Jordyn sucked up all her curage and walked over to Harry, deciding to get it over quickly.  
  
"Hello Harry I'm you sister." Harry spit his pumpkin juice out all over a set of identical red heads. "YOUR MY WHAT!" he screamed and woke Charity up who proceeded to brake everyones eardrums. "Jeez Potter cant even look at a baby with out scaring it." said a smug voice from behind them. "I'm Draco Malfoy. May I hold her?" he asked looking loningly at the baby. "Of course, My name is Jordyn and this here is little Charity. You can call me Jordie if you like Draco." said Jordyn flirtatiously.  
  
They didn't know they were being watched by the Headmaster. "Severus, Minerva dont they make a adorable pair?" Professor Snape and McGonagal turned to see the Gryffindor and Slythrin lauging and flirting with each other, "Yes Albus, I'm sorry to admit they do." said Snape. Every teachers head snapped in Snapes direction all wearing the same shocked expression. "What they do! But I know whose father will NOT think its 'adorable' at all."  
  
"Do you want to see the grounds before it gets dark?" Draco had his fingers crossed. He had never felt this way about someone before and he had only just met her. "Of course!" said Jordan entwining Dracos arm with hers, and walked out of the hall chatting.  
  
"My house is your houses rival, good vs. evil right?" Jordyn looked up at Draco hoping he was not offened by the question/statement.   
  
"Yes, my house is the evil and yours is the good."   
  
"I don't think you evil Draco."   
  
"Yea , But your brother does he hates me."   
  
"Yeah. I kinda figured that out, I could sense his hostility. Me being his twin and all." Draco turned to face her his eyes almost bulging out of his head, Jordyn laughed inwardly at his reaction.   
  
"I thought you were a year below us 6th year. Oh for Merlins sake hes going to kill me if he hears I said this to you.... I think I'm starting to believe in love at first sight." Draco turned a bit red after he finished, Jordyn didn't notice they were standing really close.   
  
"I always have..... everyone.......should.." they slowly were inching closer but were cut short by her brother stepping between the two and taking Charity from Draco's arms.   
  
"Harry! For heavans sakes whats gotten into you! Give me Charity right now you scared her! Harry show me to where the Gryffindor's sleep I think Charity needs to get some sleep shes had a very stressful day, you know parents and brother getting murdered can get to a person. Good night Draco, see you tomarrow." Harry led Jordyn away from Draco up to Gryffindor Tower.   
  
"HARRY THERE YOU ARE!" said a tall muscular boy around Harry's age with bright red hair bellowed followed by a girl with light brown curly hair also around Harry's age.   
  
"Shhhhh" tutted Jordyn. "She's sleeping finally. After Scrooge here scared her for the 2nd time today. He tore Charity away from Draco like a madman. Harry you should really be ashamed of yourself." Harry looked at her with utter disgust.   
  
"You looked like you were about to snog him! It was MALFOY!" said Harry a little too loudly waking the baby yet again.   
  
"Really Harry! This is the third time today! Your acting childish, I know you dont like 'Malfoy' as you call him. But civilized people like me call him Draco! I could sense it from the moment Draco talked to me. You had very disturbing energy waves around him, you should really work on that. Oh how rude of me!" Jordyn exclaimed turning twards Harrys friends. "I'm Jordyn Potter Harry's twin." She extended her hand to the girl first, the boy looked a little speechless.   
  
"I'm Hermoine Granger, and bashful over here is Ron Weasley." Ron's ears and face turned bright red at the mention of his name and the word bashful used to describe him. Hermoine shook Jordyns hand.   
  
"Yeah, I'm.... ummmm.... Ron. need some help? I could hold Charity for you, I'm pretty good with babies." said Ron looking bashful. Jordyn smiled  
  
"Of course! She likes muscular guys so she should be content. Shes a smart girl , She likes ALMOST anybody." Ron Blushed again before taking Charity.  
  
The quartet made their way up to Gryffindor. The fat lady said that Proffessor Mcgonnagal stopped by and left instructions that Jordyn was to stay with Hermoine and that stuff from her house was delivered already and private quarters were furnished for Jordyn and Charity. Also that Hermoine and Jordyn could go to Hogsmead and Diagon Ally to go shopping for school things and nessecary items. Jordyn could also go to muggle London on a weekly basis for things for Charity if she was accompanied by another studant .   
  
Soon friendship shot up between the two girls who stayed up talking untill midnight when they finally fell asleep.  
  
authors note: sorry this chappy was so short! the next is going to be long I promise! If your reading my other story Whisps, it kinda started to be retarded but i will continue on., that story kinda just happened and I'm just going with the flow. Forgive me for any spelling mistatkes or miss use of dilect. Im a retarded Iowan wtf do you expect! anyways stay tuned! 


	2. New Begginings

Chapter 2: New Beginings  
  
Jordyn woke up around 5:30 a.m. to the sound of Charity crying in the next room. She got up slowly to find Ron asleep next to Charity's cradle in a rocker. She smiled and shook him awake, he stirred after several minutes of shaking him gently.   
  
"Ron, were you up all night with her?". He looked up at her and smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I ummm.. didn't want to leave her alone. Also I wanted to talk to you about stuff after Hermoine went to sleep but I think you both went out at the same time practically." He blushed slightly and continued. "Um, your Harry's sister right. How come we didn't here about the Lily and James having twins and where were you when you-know-who attacked?"  
  
"Well thats an easy question , with a some what non-complicated aswer. I was secreted away because they knew about the impending threat and they knew what I was and they wanted to make sure a prophecy would go a certain way and hid me. That's all I can tell you for now like what I mean by ' what I am' and such. Hey will you sit by me in breakfast and help me feed Charity. She's taken a liking to you." Jordyn smiled and picked up Charity and sat her on Ron's lap. "I'll be right back but I have to go take a shower and such." Jordyn walked back into the bedroom and grabbed a baseball tee and some stretch hip huggers from abercrombie and fitch.  
  
When she came out of the shower to the nursery she found Ron already showered and dressed. He had Charity in little mini flares and a tee that was maroon and gold and said FUTURE MP SUPERSTAR on the front and said POTTER on the back. "Do you like your name on your stuff or somthing?" said Ron pointing to the back of the baby's shirt. "Yea, I have my name on most everything. At stores in my town they sold alot of stuff that said POTTER on it. I was an all star. I was good at everything and broke ton's of national, state and local records for track. So I really didn't have to pay special prices for it, I practically got them for free! Im planning on playing quiditch if there are any spots open, which I most likely will excel in like everything else. Not to sound concieted or anything, but thats just how it is with me. Even if I TRY to fail it dosen't work."  
  
Ron nodded, "Well we have a chaser spot open. Hopefully you do excel in it. Then Gryffindor will win the Quidditch Cup! We lost last year, death eater activity caused some players to get incapacitated, mainly it was Harry. We lost our final macth against Hufflepuff. So... ummmmm lets head to breakfast, I was wondering if I could go shopping with you and Hermoine?" Jordyn being the smiley person she is , smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course, I would love it if you came with us. Hell even ask Harry to come so you aren't the only guy there." She took Ron's arm and went down to the Great Hall.  
  
Ron and Jordyn sat in the Great Hall , laughing and feeding Charity in her Gryffindor decorated high chair, unaware that they were being watched by an angry Slythrin. A giggle from Jordyn that was praticualry loud sent him over the edge.   
  
"JORDIE! Get away from Weasel now!" screamed Draco from the other side of the room.   
  
"Draco what is up with you! I can be by whom ever I want! If you have a problem with that then you can kiss my American ASS!" she glared at him, preparing for a stare down, he backed down first and left the hall in a furious rampage.  
  
"What was that all about? Why was he trying to boss you around?" said Ron looking concerned. Jordyn sighed,   
  
"Well, he kinda told me somthing and I told him somthing along the same lines and he likes me." she blushed slightly, she was acting like some kind of scralet women, leading to boys on like she was.   
  
"Listen Jord' I'm sorry I can't go shopping today." Hermoine said and ran off quickly.   
  
"I wonder what that was all about, Oh well guess we're on our own. Hold on to me I'll transport us to Diagon Ally."  
  
"Umm Jordyn I am sorry to disapoint you but you cant apparate on the Hogwarts grounds."   
  
"Who said I was going to apparate! Just hold on. Ok." Ron rapped his arms around Jordyns waist and they were instantly transported to Diagon Ally.  
  
" Wow Jordyn that was wicked! How did you do that!?!" said Ron letting go of Jordyns waist.   
  
"Well I'm sorry Ron but thats one of the things I'm not aloud to tell you maybe when the time is right and some friends who are under the same circumstance show up, then maybe I'll be able to tell you. But for now I cant it's their decision too." Ron nodded his head in agreement to Jordyn's statement. He understood where she was coming from. He had some things that he couldn't tell Harry or anyone. Like the real reason that Weasley's hated Malfoy's. Ron had tried to but Ginny reassured him that nobody should know outside the two families should know. If it got out it would cause to much controversy.   
  
Several hours later they returned to Hogwarts with everything except robes. Jordyn had wanted to wear muggle out fits and made a special stop in muggle london to get them. She also bought some cds and a new stereo hoping that she could go home over holidays and get her own cds and maybe some of her stuff. As the cupple approached the Main Doors they were stopped by Harry coming back from a quidditch meeting.   
  
"So how was shopping?"   
  
"Oh pretty good Ron helped me alot, mostly carrying my bags. Or helping me make big decisions like ' the blue top or this blue top'." Jordyn flashed her award winning smile again.   
  
"Why do you smile so much? I mean your smile is dazziling but that dosen't mean you have to flont it...." Ron then butted in the middle of Harry's sentance and finished go him.   
  
"You should get an award or somthing for that smile!"   
  
"Well" stated Jordyn " I kinda have won the best smile award since middle school, for track. I bet some people are happy I left they wont see as many pictures of me than they usually would." smiling (yet again) Jordyn walked to Gryffindor with Harry and Ron in tow and dropped her stuff off and changed. She then went down to the great hall to have lunch with Charity in her arms.  
  
She sat down and put Charity in her chair and started strapping on her bib, when she felt a hot breath on her neck. Wirled around to find ....................  
  
(I'm Not ThaT Mean) ;) No Cliffe's  
  
Jordyn Whirled around to come face to face with the dreaded potions master of Hogwarts.   
  
"OMG! You scared the shitaki mushroom village outta me! You really shouldn't sneak up on people!" screamed Jordyn who was about to go balistic on him.   
  
"I'm so very sorry Miss Potter it will never happen again." He said with sarcasm dripping and oozing from his voice.   
  
"Well jeez you should know better not to sneak up on me, I'm sure Dumbledore filled you in on everything BEFORE I came here." Jordyns tone was elevating and Charity was about to start crying, not from the loud voices just from the fact that Snapes hair was scaring her.  
  
"Proffesor Snape you better leave now, I know for a fact that this kid dosen't like you. When we had that little encounter at my house you just be glad she was asleep or she would have been screaming so loud you would have been able to hear her in the next county. Lets just say she has a thing for nice clean looking hair and well as we can all tell yours isnt in tip top condition. Maybe you need some oil free conditioner or shampoo or do you even use those, better yet have you even heard of them?" Snape scowled at her his hate intensifying he was about to make a comment when she cut in. "I've suddenly lost my appitite and I think if Charity sees your hair any longer she will puke so to save us all a mess, cheere o's!" Jordyn turned on her heel and grabbed Charity and proceeded out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Servus is that another reason you never had children?"Professor turned to see the Headmaster standing behind him. Had he been watching the whole thing? Had he heard her rudeness? Did he know he was watching the baby sleep at the Potter girls house in America? Thoughts flashed through his head at a mile a minute to see if anything could be used against him. Finally he spoke up,   
  
" Albus, how long were you standing there? hopefully not for very .........." The Headmaster sighed and looked at his past studant and now co-worker.   
  
"I heard enough, I think Miss Potter is right............You really DO need to do somthing with your hair. Have you ever tried special shampoo, I believe they have something for your hair condition." The Potions Professor looked up startled   
  
"Headmaster I .... ummmm..... nooo.... this is poposterous! I do not need special SHAMPOO for MY hair!" Unfortunetly for Lil' ole' Serverus Snape he said his last sentance a little to loud, allowing the whole school in on the conversation that was taking place between the two of them.  
  
Soon the whole school burst out laughing at the Potions master. Even Dumbledore had started to chuckle at what had just happend, and the fact that Serverus Snape the most hated teacher in all of Hogwarts history was redder then all the Weasleys hair combined, or in fact Ron's face when he gets mad or imbaressed. Soon the Professor was doing a Draco and storming out of the Hall in a childish rampage, followed by laughter. ""I'm Tracking her down! That little brat I'm going to find her!"" He thought to himself as he made his way to the Gryffindor common room.He remembered all to well where THAT common room was.  
  
Snapes Pov (in away)  
  
Snape walked down the hall quickly heading twards the Gryffindor common room. ""Her father had provoked him to find that common room. HE was a trouble maker and needed to be stopped along with all the other maurderers. But you have to feel sorry for them, they were such a tight-knit group and look what happened to them. LOOK WHAT FRIENDSHIP HAD GOTTEN THEM! All those Gryffindors were first on the Dark Lords hit list. Look what their stupid, curage, braveness, and boldness got them! Was it all blocking their brains? They always Went running into the face danger, to save lives without even thinking about consequences. That must be why they dont get along with Slythrins who always thought most things out and usually didnt help others."" Snapes thoughts stayed at the thought of that, ""why Gryffindors didnt get along with Slythrins."" Untill he came upon her, the girl that would turn the wizarding world upside down.  
  
""AH HA!! There she is so unsuspecting, so inocent.......wait whose that?!?"" a figure swooped down on Jordyn putting his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Jordyn how could you" the voice rasped out, shoving the girl blindly into the wall. "I love you and you said you loved me TO!" throwing back the hood and revealing the blonde hair of Draco Malfoy.   
  
""What is HE doing here and what is he talking to her about?! In love them jeesh thats a first a Potter and a Malfoy."" Still watching he backed away as quickly and quitely as he could. He stopped when he heard Jordyn gasp and a baby start to scream acompanied by two thuds with the sound of running feet all mixed into one.  
  
Snape stoped and ran twards where he had last seen Jordyn and Charity, but what he found was Jordyn sprawled on the ground and baby Charity no where to be seen but her cries were very close. Snape searched for a while and found the baby in a very large vase next to the painting of the phenix. He pulled out the baby and ran back over to Jordyn. As he bent down to check her pulse he was zapped by an invisible force-field. "Merlins sakes! What in the world is this!"  
  
"That," said a voice from behind him, " is the protectoin of fire. You dont want to be near her when she is sleeping she may singe you." He whirled around to see the Headmaster staring into his dark pools of eyes. "Serverus do you know who has custody of this child do you not?" He shook his head diligently. "You are, I mean well yes you are her Godfather. Lily put it in her will that if she had a daughter she wanted you to be her godfather and to keep care of her. Will you honor one of her last wishes?" He sighed,   
  
"Yes Albus I'll honor Lilys last wish, I owe her much more than that though. She saved my life on numerous occasions, and family is family. "  
  
"Yes well now that that is settled we should move her to the hospital wing I suspect we should put some fire proof charms on us or we may be a little burnt by the time we get her up a little bit." Serverus rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up but fell with a hard thud to the ground froma blow to his head. 


End file.
